When The Geek Gets The Bad Boy!
by TheLoveWhisperer
Summary: Austin Moon,Pinbrooke High's bad boy,top football star,and the guitarist of the local band Backseat Serenade and despite his tatted image and illegal behavior, he's one of the most adored bad boys in the school district. So how does a geek like me know him? I started out as his tutor then became something more... much more... read and you'll find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's Pov**

The loud and rather obnoxious sound of the school bells rang through my ears, signalling the end of this dreadful fall Monday. It's hard to believe I've been in school for an entire month already, but it's even weirder to think that a year from now, I'll be attending a university.

"Alright, I want chapter 3 read by next class." Mrs. Parkinson said, earning groans and sighs from every direction of the classroom. "And just to motivate you, except a quiz." Even I had to groan at that as I stacked the dreadful textbook on top of my binder and rose from my seat. Enrolling in AP Euro was potentially the dumbest thing I have ever done. It nothing but reading, outlining, more reading, writing and the test are potentially the hardest ones I've ever had to endure. I hate this class with a burning passion.

"Parking-bitch is going to be the sole reason I get rejected by Cambridge!" Trish complained as we finally made our way out of the classroom with our books in hand. I couldn't help but laugh at her nickname for Mrs. Parkinson. She's literally the only one who ever uses it.

"Calm down Trish. It's our final year, and universities really only look to the ones before that more than anything. This year just shows them you're not gonna slack when you get there." She sighed as we continued walking down the long hallways of Pinbrooke High. It's strange to think I've already been here four years and despite being so low on the social scale, after these last six months I've actually grown to love this place quite a bit...

"Anyways." Trish said, bringing me back from my thoughts."You want to hit up Rodgers with me, Peter and Max? I'm bloody starving!" She chuckled, but I shook my head.

"I can't love. You know I have auditions today." She sighed a laugh soon following behind it.

"I swear, you take geek to a whole nother level being in that orchestra!" I rolled my eyes as she continued to laugh at me.

"You know, I looked up the definition of geek the other day, and we are NOT that. These retarded popular fucks have completely misconstrued the word." She laughed, shaking her head. "I'm serious!" She laughed again nodding her head.

"Okay." She started as we finally got to the school entrance. "So what are we, nerds?" I scoffed.

"No, we're intelligent and fucking hot!" we were both laughing this time and after talking a bit, we finally parted ways when Peter and Max led her to Max's olive green Jeep. I on the other hand headed toward my locker, which I had to walk through D hall, also known as Mess Hall and where all the popular kids chill before and after school, to get to it.

Like always, I kept my head down as I made my way through it. It's not like I was scared, I just really didn't feel like dealing with confrontation today. I have a way more important matter to worry about and I'll be damned if these narrow minded assholes mess me up.

"Aus!" I heard Cassidy yell. I looked up, already feeling sick to my stomach at the sight of her. She's the biggest whore of the school and cause of that; she's sadly the most popular girl of it as well. "You're such a dick!" She continued as she nudged his shoulder. The whole world started moving lower when my eyes locked on his dangerous smile, and they soon focused on hi lip ring, the best part about his smile. Butterflies flew through my stomach as I watched him dap his best friend Dez and I couldn't help but bite my lip at the sight of the most intriguing boy in this universe... Austin Sean Moon.

Austin's the most popular yet also most feared guy of our school. It should be a weird combo, but somehow he makes it work. He's the captain of our school football (soccer) team, has always won king or prince of our school dances despite how much he hates school events like that and a lot of teachers especially the students absolutely adore him. So why is he feared? Because he's also known to fight if you piss him off enough, and it's never pretty for his opponents. But also because him and his crew are dealers and they aren't just the typical high school kids that deal weed...

Despite my eyes completely being centered on him, I kept moving forward and as he finally looked up and saw me walking his was, a smile crept on my face as his very small one began to take place on his. He briefly nodded his head towards me, saying his hello and like always I just smiled, trying my best to not let it phase me. But as I was walking pass him, our eyes still following one another's, out of nowhere I felt a large, solid body collide into mine and my books fell to the ground grabbing everyone in Mess Halls attention. I just got on my knees and began to pick up by belongings a Brandon Roberts walked around me, laughing with the rest of the hall; Cassidy's laugh the loudest.

"Oi geek!" She started. "Maybe next time, you try fixing your eyes on something a bit more in your league, yeah?" I rolled my eyes a she earned laughter from all her friends.

"Cassidy, chill." Said the low voice, actually causing people to silence a bit. But Cassidy wouldn't be herself if she gave up.

"Austin, why must you lead on the poor girl?" I scoffed as I finally rose to my feet with my books back in my hand and pressed to my chest. Her, her friends and Austin's boys were all still chuckling at me as I began to make my way towards the stairs. My locker was on the second floor."Just cause you so his homework, doesn't make you friend you stupid munter." I cringed at that word and despite where my focus should be; I refused to let her get the last word.

"Cassidy," I started, turning around to face her. Everyone in the hallway began looking at us two as she scoffed in disbelief I was actually addressing her. I walked closer to her, wearing my smartass grin. "Do you get off attacking girls that threaten you?" A dry chuckle escaped her lips as she looked to her girls for laughter.

"In what world would a hideous geek such as yourself threaten me?" I chuckled, shaking my head at her stupidity

"Love believe it or not, there's a world that exist outside of this high school after we graduate." I stepper closer to her, and her smile faded as mine grew. "And in that world, I'm gonna be the one sighing your pay checks." Oh's were sang all around us, and as people began to laugh all she could do was look at me with the sass that never had any word to back it up. "So with that, I would consider just kissing my ass now. Kay?"

Even more oh's filled the halls as I made my way towards the stairs wearing a proud smile. Despite my location on the food chain in this high school, fear is not something anyone in this building can bestow on me. Especially that prat of a whore Cassidy and her bimbo headed friends Brooke and Tilly.

"You're just gonna let her talk to me like that?!" Cassidy complained to Austin, whom she assumes is her boyfriend cause of their popularity ranks. I smiled as I walked up the stairs hearing him laugh with his friends.

"Don't starts shit you can finish C." Was all he said before he continued laughing with his boys.

I opened my locker feeling so good about myself. I couldn't help but laugh as I switched out my books and packed my bag with my night's homework.

It was near ten minutes later when I was packed and ready to head to the orchestra room for my audition. Seeing as it's my final year, I made it my mission to be first chair for the viola section and with that, to have the solo every concert. That was my main focus at this very moment.

"You got this Ally." I said to myself, now making my way down the empty Mess Hall. I began to hum a little louder, knowing I was alone. But out of nowhere my heart dropped when I felt a tight grip on my wrist. "What the-"I started as I was pulled into the janitor's closet, and soon a smile appeared on my face when I felt his lips crash on mine.

My bag soon lid down my arm and to the ground before he pushed me against the now closed door, deepening the kiss and to deepen it even more, I brought my hands to the back of his head, immediately tangling my fingers in his hair. He pushed his body against mine even harder and his hands were holding my waist tightly as he forced our pelvis' to touch on another's. I couldn't help but laugh at his hunger and when I bit his lip it just grew before his tongue slid between my lips.

I could taste the metal on his tongue as the small ball from the piercing slid against mine driving me crazy like it always did and soon his hands grabbed the bottom of my thighs, a heavy exhale escaped my lips knowing what was about to happen next. He lifted me off the ground, making me straddle his waist, before he walked me over to counter in the corner room. He didn't break the kiss once and when he set me on it I couldn't help but to laugh again, now breaking the kiss.

"That was fucking hot." He said wearing his cheeky grin. I shook my head and said nothing before I wrapped my arms around his neck. He snaked his around my waist, pulling me closer to him and as we began making out again I remembered where I needed to be and broke the kiss. He groaned, trying to kiss me again. But I leaned away; laughing at the torture I was putting him through. "What the fuck Ally?!"

"I've got auditions today." He scoffed, shaking his head.

"And? I've got football practise in 20." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well." I started, leaning in and brushing my lips against his surprisingly soft ones."My auditions are in ten." He smiled that cheeky smile before he pecked my lips.

"Good thing I only need five." I laughed before he clashed his lips on mine again, and soon his normal aggression took over when he slid his hands up my dress and tugged on my underwear. I on the other hand went for his belt as I unbuckled it, a smile appeared on my face between our heavy make out, loving this life as...

_Austin Moon's best friend with benefits._

* * *

**Ohmygod what? Please review sorry if it's not a long chapter and if there are mistakes and as sure as people may have noticed I'm from Britain so the Austin&amp;Ally gang are British WHOO go Great Britain. Jokes anyway I got inspired from that story called "You Can't Fix What Isn't Broken." It's the best fucking story I have ever read in my life. Please tell me your thoughts on whether I should continue or not thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin's POV**

I watched her stare into a small mirror while I fastened up my pants and a devious smile grew on my face as she frantically applied makeup to the new mark I left on her neck during our rendezvous in the small janitor closet. Like I said, it took five minutes to get the job done, but with that came some bruises.

"I'd but some of that shit on your thigh too Al's." I said, grabbing her attention. She looked to me, not understanding so I pointed to the five new marks on her thigh, laughing that my fingerprints were visible and for the next few days, permanently on her thigh.

"Damnit Austin!" She whined as she bent down and started working on it. I chuckled, now completely dressed myself. "You couldn't just be a little gentler?" I scoffed at the dumb question as I walked over to her. Her backside was facing me and I had to take advantage of that. I grabbed her waist wand pulled her bum towards my pelvis, making her squeal as she stood up straight; her back now against my entire abdomen.

"You're the one who gave me ten." I whispered in her ear. She looked over her shoulder and I couldn't help but bite my lip at her sass. I love it when she gets pissed off.

"Yeah." He started as she turned around to face me. She glided her hands up my chest and I just looked at her with my cheeky grin, dying for another round. "And it showed with how rushed you made everything." She patted my chest before she turned around and grabbed her large tote bag. I couldn't help but scoff.

"Right, that's why you were just moaning my name not even a minuet ago." She laughed, rolling her eyes. "That's what I thought. So stop your bitchin." She just smiled before I took her bag out of her hand to carry for it for her. He looked to me with furrowed eyebrows, clearly not understanding. "Go." I ordered her, gesturing for her to leave the closet. He just shook her head, but like most of the time he did what I said. I gave it a few second before I stepped out myself and when I saw were clear, I started walking towards the music hall.

"Austin, where are you going with my stuff?" I groaned before I turned and walked backwards.

"You have auditions, do you not?" She finally started following me and as she caught up I turned around and we began walking next to each other. "So um, why are you carrying my shit?" She asked. I sarcastically scoffed as if I was offended.

"Wouldn't want to tire out those precious fingers of yours before the audition, right?" She laughed, rolling her eyes as we continued towards the room. "So tonight, you good to come over?" She didn't reply instantly like normal, so I looked to her as a bell rang through her head as to why I was being out of character.

"Austin, my grades are about to plummet screwing around with you! We never actually study anymore!" I sighed. She's annoyingly been trying to end our study sessions over the last week.

"I mean, it's happening with me too. We just need to have a bit more self control." She rolled her eyes before I nudged her arm with my elbow. She looked to me laughing. "I know it's hard and all, but-..." she pushed me this time, cutting me off. I couldn't help but to continue laughing with her. This always happens when we hung out and not it that the only reason we're so close, but also because she just knows the real me. Sure I have tattoos and piercings everywhere on my body, and sure, I don't have the best reputation when it comes to my behaviour. But I do have the IQ of a genius and our tutoring sessions actually involve us helping out each other.

"Okay, okay." I continued as we simmered down a bit from laughing. "But seriously Al's. I failed my history exam last week..." Her eyes widened.

"How! I made those flash cards for you!" I bit my lip, smiling.

"We also shagged three time before you left me to study. I was tired." We both laughed again, but soon she took a deep breath.

"Okay, we can meet but we have to do homework. I have so much Euro to do and I want to knock out our Calc homework for the week and seeing as I don't understand any of it, it's gonna take alone time."

"Alright, how about this? I do our math homework and you do the Biology. I haven't touched that books since we started school." She laughed, nodding her head.

"Okay, deal. But I might need you to explain things. The exams next week and I don't want to be completely oblivious when I have to study alone." I just nodded my head as we finally opened the doors to the music hall and I instantly heard the music coming from the orchestra room. We didn't get to far down the hall and I decided to look over and sneak a glimpse at her impressive breasts. But when I did, I saw them rising up and down rapidly and it was clear she was getting nervous. Just like she does before every exam. She has the worst test anxiety, and cause of that I always get way better grades than her. I guess she's the same when it comes to auditions.

"Fucking shit," I breathed, really not having the time to do this. But it's safe to say I have a soft spot for Ally. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the small nook leading to the choir room door. The orchestra room was right next door.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I placed her bag on the floor and pushed her against the wall. "Austin-..." She started before I pressed my lips on hers. But this time, a bit differently. I automatically felt her body loosen up and when I brought my hand to the side of her face, the soft exhale I was waiting for escaped her lips before I slowly pulled away to see if she was better. She slowly opened her eyes, clearly taken back. "W-What was that?"

"Just shut up. You feel better?" She bit her lip, nodding her head and with that I took a step back, picked up her bag and handed it to her. She hesitantly took the bag back, but I could tell she still doubted herself. I just groaned. "Seriously, relax."

"Not everyone can be you, Austin!" She snapped. I scoffed, very aware of that comment.

"Clearly, I'm me." She rolled her eyes as I laughed. "Anyways do I need to give you some fucking pep talk so you can calm your tits?" She folded her arms, sarcastically laughing at me. "Alright here it is. You're Ally Dawson, a fit geek who rock my-"

"Austin!" She shouted, cutting me off. She finally started laughing with me, just like I needed her to do. "Damnit, I hate you."

"Yeah, but you love..." I cut myself of, gesturing towards my boy before she laughed and slapped my chests. But this time I grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. Both of us laughing through it. I was so tempted to push her against the wall, and just handle business here, but soon notes from the room again filed our ears and he pulled away from me.

"I gotta go." She breathed on my lips. I nibbled on her lip, pissed I couldn't have her right now. She pecked my lips again, and she tried to walk away before I got a tight hold on her wrist and pulled her back into my chest again.

"Tonight. Be at my house at 7, alright?" she nodded her head and when I let her go she turned around to walk to the room before I slapped her ass.

"Fuck you!" She said laughing, now walking backwards towards the door.

"You can. At 7 o'clock." I said, playing with my lip ring. She laughed and soon he walked into the room. I shook my head, not sure why the hell I give this many fucks about her, but I do and oddly I always look forward to the nights before Blue days, those are the nights we do 'homework,' but they're also the nights life just seems...Easier.

It wasn't long before I reached the gym where Cassidy, Tilly and Kira were stretching with their team, the dance team. I could tell Cassidy wanted to talk, but I didn't have time, nor do I ever enjoy talking with her.

"Where the fuck have you been man?!" Dallas yelled, as I entered the locker roo,. I ignored him and pulled my shirt over my head as I made my way to my locker. "Coach was flipping a shit over you just-..."

"Moon!" Coach Hotchkiss yelled, cutting Dallas off. "Where the hell were you?! You're ten minutes late!"

"I had to meet with my tutor." I said, not even bothering to face him and getting on my gear.

"Oh," Coach started. I looked over to Dallas, Trent and Elliott smirking. It's just too easy. "Well then. You all need to get like Moon and get your grades together." Sighs came from all the corners of the room as the coach gave a speech about why I'm captain and a _positive example_ of a true student athlete. I just chuckled.

"If I had a geek doing my homework, I'd have straight A's too." Elliott said just loud enough so the four of us could hear. All the boys laughed with him. This is my favourite part of every day. Playing football with my best mates. The only thing that could make it better is if Dez were here. But he's not an athlete. He's creative and more of an art guy. He sketches all the time and he actually designed the majority of the crew's tattoos.

"You can Elliott, just find one." I relied. Dallas scoffed.

"Not as fit as that!" Dallas started, earning a fist bump from Trent. "If I have to sit and watch the geek do my homework, I at least want a good view!" All the boys laughed, me included.

"Yeah, she's got a good set on her." Trent scoffed.

"What?! Understatement mate! If she wasn't such a bitch and stopped hanging around those friends of hers, I would shag the hell out of her!" My eyebrows furrowed, rather shocked.

"Really?" I asked. They all nodded their heads and I had to smile at that. I always knew how sexy Ally was, but for other reasons.

"Moon." My coach roared as I finally tied up the laces on my cleats. "Take the team outside and get them warmed up. We're starting practise with the Man-U fitness drill." Sighs and groans filled the room, but not from me. I love fitness.

"Alright lads." I started as I rose to my feet. "You heard the man. Lets' go." The team did just that; Dallas, Trent and Elliott following closely behind me as we walked towards the pitch.

"So you're coming tonight." Trent started "To Riley's bar. The Trade is performing there." I shook my head, trying to get in the zone for the fitness.

"Can't. I got tutoring." All the boys grew quiet, annoyingly grabbing my attention. "What?"

"Ditch it bro!" Dallas said, like it was so simple. "You would rather a night crammed in a room with Queen Geek studying, over a night out with your mates and some good ass music? Plus we're trying to open for them during their UK tour! We can't miss this!" I sighed, annoyed at how right he was.

"Fine," I groaned. "I'll meet you guys there. But it'll be after she does my homework." Elliott scoffed, and my eyebrows furrowed seeing the look on his face. He was definitely about to call bullshit.

"Mate, you're shagging her." I said nothing, rather puzzled Elliott actually took it all the way there.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dallas exclaimed as Elliott smiled hitting the jackpot and Trent looked to me with wide eyes and a large one of his own. "So he's doing your work and a bit of over time for you?!" I bit my lip nodding my head.

"You fucking dick!" Trent said, nudging my shoulder. "You never cease to amaze me!" I laughed as we finally made our way to the centre of the field. The team was around us stretching and the different cliques on the team talking amongst themselves.

"So." Dallas started. "What's it like? Sex with a geek." I smiled chuckling a bit.

"She's a geek so she's a perfectionist. How do you think it is?" I slyly replied earning oh's ad even more questions about Ally. But I welcomed them feeling pretty fucking great that my mates were so intrigues with her. And I couldn't help but think maybe...

_She could fit into my world._

**I want to say thank you to all those who read this story and reviewed you're amazing! **

**Someone asked me if I'm British why did I call football football not soccer! But in England what America calls soccer we call it football and to England American football is called rugby get it? No? Google this shit up then man because I obviously can't explain LOL! But anyway i want to say thank you for everyone who told me to continue this story your amazing. **

**Please R&amp;R...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I closed school for half term on Monday and I have had the longest school term of my life so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated I hope I haven't lost a lot of fans due to my laziness but I've already started writing chapter 4 SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I hope you can all forgive me and tell me your thoughts on this chapter yea?**

**Don't own anything you might recognise only own the story line.**

**A&amp;A**

"Ally!" Mimi exclaimed a she opened the door. She quickly greeted me with a hug and I was smiling through it all.

"Hey Mommy Moon!" she chuckled as we pulled out of the hug. "Is Austin here?" She nodded her head and we both made our way into the large house: me closing the door behind me. Austin's family is actually ridiculously rich and his mum inherited a lot of money on top of the job she already has working out our local hospital.

"He's just getting out of the shower I think." I said nothing and as we walked toward the kitchen the smell of her amazing Cranberry White Chocolate Chip cookies filled nostrils. She chuckled, clearing hearing me sniff the amazing smell. "They're in the oven right now. I know how much you love them." I chuckled as we both entered the kitchen.

"You really didn't have to Mimi!" She smiled, putting her hand up and showing me she was more than welcome to do it.

"It's the very least I can do after how much you've helped Austin." I shook my head, not agreeing that I've done anything. "No, no love, you really have. I always knew Austin was smart but until you, he just refused to embrace it." I smiled to her, very flattered by her words. "You know, just yesterday I saw him looking at applications on line."

"To Universities?" She smiled, nodding her head.

"I think he's really starting to think about things. You think you could work your magic and push him a little bit." I chuckled, and nodded my head before his low voice filled my ears as he entered the kitchen from the hallway.

"I thought I heard your obnoxious car alarm outside." I playfully gasped before I slapped his bare chest. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my neck before he gave me a tight hug. "Alright, we're gonna head upstairs and knock out some homework mum." Mimi smiled, shaking her head. And I laughed as Austin released me from the hug.

"You thought you were slick, aye?" She replied. Austin groaned as hi head fell back "Go ahead, downstairs."

"Mum, I'm not a fucking-..." I laughed as her crazy eyes appeared and Austin completely caught himself before he sighed. Momma Moon is the only one that has this affect on him. "I meant I'm not a little boy anymore." She scoffed.

"I know, that's why you'll go downstairs where there is no bed." I laughed, and Austin groaned before he took my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen. "And put on a bloody shirt!" She yelled as we headed down the stairs. I was still laughing by the time we made it to the basement and he flipped on the lights.

"You try every time." I started. "Why will she let every other girl in your room but me?"

"Honestly?" He asked, as I took a seat on the couch. "She says she's trying to keep your cookies in the cookie jar." He laughed as I just showed him furrowed eyebrows. "In other words, my mum assumes your still around cause she thinks I haven't shagged you yet." We both laughed before he turned on some music from the only band we both seem to like, A Thorn For Every Heart. "I'll be right back, I left my books and phone upstairs."

"Okay, bring down a pencil. I left mine at home." He shook his head at my stupidity before he left me in the basement. I immediately took out my biology book and started reading the assigned chapter. We had to answer all the questions at the end of it for homework.

A good five minuet's went by when Austin came running down the stairs with his book bag, now wearing a graphic tank with his baggy basketball shorts. I honestly bit my lip seeing all his tattoos and a he took a spot next to me on the couch, my eyes briefly closed as I took in the smell of his body wash.

"Are you actually reading that shit?" He asked me, looking to me like I was mad. I nodded my head not sure what else I was supposed to do. "You're gonna be here forever if you do that. Just look at the question, and find the answer. They're in order of the chapter." He went back to pulling out his math book as I looked to him offended.

"I'm sorry, are you in a rush to kick me out?" He scoffed, nodding his head.

"As a matter of fact. Yeah. I got things to do." I dryly chuckled, know what that meant. "No, I'm not dealing tonight." He said, reading my mind. "I told the boys I'd meet them at a bar. Our favourite band is performing." I just nodded my head and soon we were both doing our homework as the music filled our ear. It remained like this for nearly an hour before Austin's mum broke the silence from upstairs.

"Austin!" She called for him. He sighed, clearly really concentrated right now.

"What!" He snapped back.

"I got called in for a late shift at the hospital. The cookies are already out of the oven and if you get hungry, dinner is in the fridge." It grew quiet, as Austin continued doing the homework. "Austin, did you hear me?"

"Yeah." Was all he said before we heard the front door to the house open and close.

We both went back to working on our homework in silence and though I was answering the questions, I could not stop sneaking glimpses at Austin. Watching him work is always so attractive. He has a habit of playing with his lip ring when he writes and when he's stuck he always pulls on his eyebrow piercing. Aside from the way he looks when he studies, he also just looks good in tanks. His tattooed covered arms are so ripped I can see every cut in them despite all the artwork done on both arms.

"Alright," Austin said as he placed the pencil down. "I'm all done and you're an idiot cause that shit was so easy." I scoffed as I finished up my last problem. "Perfect, still got thirty to spare before I gotta meet up with the boys."

"Wait, but I have to copy your work. And you have to copy mine." He bit his lip, thinking.

"I got a copier in my room. I'll scan both the assignments and we can just copy everything on our own time." I nodded my head and finally finished the assignment.

"Okay I'm done too."

"Good shit." He said as he rose to his feet with his work. I picked up my papers and handed then out for him to take before he looked to me with that look that screamed '_Seriously Ally_.' "You could just come up stairs to my room you know?"

"But your mum clearly told you I couldn't." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Ally, get the fuck up and lets go." He walked away, not caring if I was following him or not and with that I just got up and did as he said. As soon as we entered the room. I was beyond shocked by how clean , organized and just...normal it was. I guess my silence drew him in, cause soon his laugh grabbed my attention as he looked at me, hunched over his desk. "Not what you were expecting?" I scoffed.

"Not at all." I said as I walked by him and handed him the papers. "No pictures of naked girls or bands and your walls are navy blue?" He chuckled, setting up the machine.

"Aw, you really know me!" we laughed as he placed his work in the copy machine. "If I could, I would have black walls with naked women and bands hanging on them for sure! But Mimi aint having that." I laughed, shaking my head. "Anyways, I have some spare time if you want me to explain something to you real quick."

"That'd be great actually." He nodded his head, and took his math out of the copier before he replaced it with me biology homework. Then he set it on his desk and gestured for me to look at it. "The only thing I don't understand are the linear equation world problems."

"Okay, that's easy. Look." He pointed to the paper and started explaining things, but honestly I wasn't focused. I just stared at him as he talked, he looked so attractive. Not just for his looks, but his brains as well. He's just-... "Ally, are you listening to me?" He said, bringing me back from my trance. He sighed as I laughed. "Were you seriously checking me out that entire fucking time I was talking?!"

"I'm sorry!" He scoffed, shaking his head before our eyes met again. I melted at his smile. "You're just..." I paused, not sure I should say it. But as our eyes stayed locked and our smiles faded, I didn't feel like I could stop. "You're beautiful Austin..."

"You got that from watching me talk math?" I shook my head.

"No, I've always thought that about you." He bit his lip, and his eyes were still locked on mine. "I don't know why you hide this side of you, but you shouldn't. It's a part of you and it's beautiful." With that, I looked back to the homework, waiting for him to continue explaining. But after a few seconds of waiting, I was shocked when I felt his curled finger under my chin before he made me look to him, and when I did he slowly leaned in and planted the softest kiss he ever has on my lips.

My eyes instantly closed as we both stoop up straight and completely faced each other, not breaking the kiss once. His hands moved to my waist which he again, gently took hold of and a soft exhale escaped my lips feeling this unfamiliar touch of his. I brought my hands to the sides of his face before gliding up and down my sides. I had no idea who this Austin was, but I wanted as much of him as I could get.

I slid my hands between us and as soon as I tugged on the bottom of his shirt, he pulled out of the kiss and lifted it over his head before he tossed it to the floor. I just looked to him seeing a whole nother look on his face than I was used to and I was speechless. But I still knew what I wanted. I was wearing my comfortable clothes, a simple pair of leggings and a v-neck and as I grabbed the bottom of my shirt to lose it, he grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

I just looked to him so lost, but then he stepped closer to me, grabbing my waist again before he planted another soft kiss on my lips. I clearly had no control of this situation or a say of what was going to happen. So I just went with it, and soon he was lifting my shirt over my head for me. We again looked to each other, but I was so lost as he stood till and observed my body as if he had never seen it before.

"Austin, are you-..." He shook his head telling me to be quiet and just like that I did before he grabbed my waist again and kissed me. He pulled me closer to his body and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist, holding my body completely against his. I moaned feeling his warm bare skin against mine and with that he slid his tongue between my lips deepening the kiss. It wasn't messy like it normally is, but smooth and controlled.

Minutes of snogging went by when his hands glided down my sided, down my hips and to the back of my thighs before he lifted me. We still hadn't broke the kiss and he carried me over to the bed before he placed us both on top of it; him on top of me and between my bent legs. My fingers sprawled through his hair while his hand glided up and down the outside of my leg. I was so hungry for more, and to show him, I bit on his lip. He pulled away, letting his lip trail behind before I let it go, and when we locked eyes he stared at me for what felt like minutes.

The look in his eyes was so different. It wasn't lust or hunger, but it wasn't sweet either. It was almost as if we were confused, and I was confused myself. But I didn't want to think just do. I pulled him down, and as soon as our lips met again, his phone started going off. He sighed, as he reached between us and into his pocket. I jut watched a he used one hand to check his phone, and to my surprise I watched him do the unexpected.

"Did you jut silence your phone?" He simply gave me a brief nod and tossed the phone on the nightstand before he went back to kissing me. But I was just too lost at this point. He never silences his phone; not even for school. He does too much business on it. "Wait, Austin.." I said nudging him away a bit, so he could look me in the face. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" He just looked down at me, clearly still trying to figure things out himself in his own head.

"I'm." He paused, looking me in my eyes. "I'm where I wanna be..."

I didn't dare question it, and pulled him down to kiss me again. To my surprise, he still kissed me slowly and tenderly and dare I say it passionately. I had no idea what was going on, but one thing was for certain.

_It was just another reason to love Austin Moon even more..._


	4. Chapter 4

Austin's P.O.V

I was sitting at my and the boy's signature lunch table; just staring at Ally eat lunch with her friend Trish on the other side of cafeteria. She was eating her salad, just like she does every day being a weird vegetarian and shit. I couldn't help but glare at her. Not because I was pissed with her, but because I was pissed with myself for letting last night happen.

I stupidly let things get intimate when our usual fifteen minute shag turned to an almost hour long one, and to add to that I let her rest in my fucking arms afterwards as long as she wanted. That was easily another hour of silence and random snogging before she left to go home, and pathetically I was pissed when he decided to leave instead of staying with me for the night.

While I'm annoyed with myself for being such a sensitive dumbass, I'm annoyed with her reaction to everything. She hasn't talked about the night with me once today, despite the fact we have every class together on Blue days. I know it normal for us to barely speak during school hours, but still. Last night was different, and I expected her to say something...

"Austin!" Dallas snapped, grabbing my attention. I looked to him as if he had lost his mind taking that tone with me, but unlike everyone in the school Dallas isn't scared of me. None of the boys are. "Did you hear me?!" I just groaned, rolling my eyes and giving him my answer. "What the fuck Austin!" I slouched back in my chair, shaking my head.

"Dude, how many times do I have to fucking say it!" I yelled back, fed up. "I'm sorry for not showing up last night!" Dallas scoffed, shaking his head. "I told you, the homework took a lot longer for her to finish then I expected!" Trevor scoffed, this time grabbing my attention.

"Austin, you can't seriously think we're that stupid!" I said nothing, slouched back in the chair folding my arms beneath my chest. "You ditched us for the p." I just shook my head, trying to deny his correct assumption.

"Bro," Dez started. "Do you really expect us to believe you didn't show up to the bar over some fucking homework?!" I just shook my head and took a deep breath before I gave in and at up straight in my chair.

"Fine! I shagged her last night!" I scoffed. "What the hell is the big deal anyways?! We got the audition! You guys did just fine without me!" Dallas scoffed.

"That's not the fucking point Austin!" I glared to him, already sick of his mouth for the day. "We aren't just a band! We're a gang that deals! You can't pull shit like this when we have runs! It's not just your fucking life you have to worry about! We're all tied to our deals!"

"Seriously Dallas! Chill the fuck out!" I roared, grabbing the attention of the table near u. But I didn't care. "You're over reacting! I've never left you guys dry during a run and that's never going to happen! It's my life AND my money so if you don't think I care about yours, know I'm selfish enough to not fuck things for me!" Dallas got quiet, not fazed by my words at all. He just glared at me, not believing anything I said.

"Alright guys, calm down." Dez said. "Dallas, Austin's right. He's never fucked up and we've been best mates over 12 years. It'd dumb to think we don't have each other's back." The table was silent, but like always everyone took in Dez's words.

"Whatever." Dallas aid, finally killing the issue. "Just be ready for Saturday Austin." My eyebrows furrowed before a loud sigh escaped his lips. "If you got your face out of her tits for five fucking seconds you would've heard Elliot tell us he got a hold of C-Rich." My eyes actually widen at that. He's the top dealer in the area and the best way to make good money really quick. "He wants a it down with two of us."

"And he insisted one of us to be you." Elliot added to that. I was beyond taken back. I've never met the guy in my life. I've never even seen him. I just knew he was the one to talk to when it came to what we do.

"We've decided you and Elliot are gonna be the ones to meet him." Dallas said. I just nodded my head, understanding exactly why he was chosen. Elliot is a smooth talker and he always says the right things. "He's gonna call us on Friday night, after our game with the location. Harry gave him your number."

"Why?" I asked, not understanding, Dallas shrugged his shoulders, looking to me like I was a complete idiot.

"Does it fucking matter?" I just scoffed, leaning back in my chair. Dallas is such a brother to me, but when he gets like this, I literally think about ripping his damn head off.

I again grew silent as Elliot and the boys started talking about things. But I was over them at the moment and soon as I looked back at Ally, I was stuck on her again. She was laughing and looking happy like she obnoxiously always does. I never really get it to be honest. People tease her all the time, and it can't feel great being seen as one of the biggest geeks of the school. No one ever invites her to parties, she stays in on the weekends and the highlight of her wee is watching new episodes of that terrible show, Pretty Little Liars.

I was about to look away from Ally when Max Banter and Peter Green, the schools golden boy joined Ally and Trish at their table. I hated Peter's ass with a passion. He's one of the geek's girls in my crowd find to be somewhat attractive. He's got that clean cut, fag prep look perfected and for whatever reason it drives bitched crazy. I personally think its cause he doesn't give them the time of day. Not just cause he's rich, the class president and possibly our class valedictorian so he thinks he's too good for them. But also cause, he's so pressed on Ally.

I started playing with my lip ring a I glared at the two. He was sitting by Ally and her being her typical retarded naive self couldn't see how much this douche was getting off just by conversing with her. To be honest, I felt my body growing tense as I wondered if maybe she did see it, and was actually flirting with him on purpose. But soon, I started shaking my head at the idea. She could never get with me, and then that. Right?

"Dude, Austin." Trevor said this time, pulling my attention back to the boys, "Stop staring! It's fucking weird and honestly if anyone knew you two were shagging that wouldn't be the best look for you mate!" I scoffed ,rolling my eyes.

"Were you guys not just worshiping me for this yesterday?" They grew silent, knowing I was right. "That's what I thought."

"Is it really that good?" Dez asked. I looked at him and actually chuckled seeing his genuine smile. I just bit my lip, nodding my head. He laughed and soon all the boys aside from Dallas were as well. "Man, I might try this thing out!" My eyes widen

"With who?!" Elliot asked, as we all laughed at Dez. "Ally is like the only fit geek here!"

"No man." Dez started before he nodded his head towards Ally's table, and I instantly started laughing with the boys when I realized he was talking about Trish. "Dude, she's cute as shit! And her ass is so nice! I got art with her." I shook my head, really not seeing it.

"Dude, her attitude is worse than Ally's!" Elliot said. I laughed again, nodding my head. Honestly though, when we say that; we mean we don't like how they don't listen. I used to love girls who had no backbone. They do whatever you say with no questions asked and it's just easy. But now that I've been hanging out with Ally, I personally can't stand submissive girls anymore. They're always just complete idiots and it's so unattractive.

"It's not like I'm trying to date her!" Dez said, earning laughs from all of us; including Dallas actually. I just want me a nice geek that'll let me hit after she does my work. Just like Austin!" I shrugged my shoulders with a smile and just as I was about to speak, Cassidy and her friends came from nowhere and this girl actually had the audacity to take a spot on my lap before I looked to her as is she had completely lost her damn mind. I do NOT do PDA with anyone! Especially girls I only keep around for sexual favours!

"C, what the actual fuck are you doing?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and all the boys laughed before she took it a step further and kissed me. I instantly pulled back, and as I looked at her I actually noticed Ally walking pass our table with Trish and when I saw she had just witnessed the kiss, annoyance took over my body despite the fact she showed no emotion toward it at all. And that only just pissed me off even more. "Get the fuck off my lap!" She scoffed, rolling her eyes and it was clear she wasn't taking me seriously. "You got five seconds to get the hell up before I humiliate you in front of this entire cafeteria Cassidy."

"Chill out Austin!" She said, finally doing as I said. I started. "What do you want?" She sent me a dry chuckle herself before she faced the entire table.

"My parents are going out of town this weekend so I'm throwing a party. Invite your team and spread the word. Kay?" We all bit our lips, not trying to be too eager and agree to this.

"It depends," Elliott started. I looked to him and saw that cheeky grin on his face. Me and all the boys laughed, knowing he was addressing Tilly. "You gonna be there?" She bit her lip, smiling and nodding her head. It's so sad really. She does whatever Elliott says, and has for the last four years. But he still has not even asked her on a single date. "Well then, I guess it depends on what I get out of this if we go." I chuckled as I shook my head. But that is how things work with us. We support each other and if one of us doesn't want to do something, the rest of us don't either.

"What do you want?" Tilly asked. Elliot looked to all of us smiling and of course we chuckled a bit at her easiness. Elliot looked to her before he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not the one selling something babe. Impress me." She smiled and soon was whispering in Elliot's ear before he bit his lip smiling and just like that, he nodded his head giving Cassidy the answer.

"Perfect!" Cassidy started as Tilly made her way back to Cassidy and Kiera's side. "It's gonna be on Friday, right after your game. And there will be plenty of booze so bring some tree and I'll have the money to pay you." We all nodded our heads, agreeing to her request.

"Can we bring some people?" Dez asked. She bit her lip, contemplating.

"Who?" Dez scoffed.

"A decent looking chick for one. Don't worry about her name." She scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Chill out! It's us C. We wouldn't bring just anyone, and last time I checked you need us to make your party anyways." She sighed, folding. But I was distracted again when I saw Ally and Trish walk pass our table to join those boys back at their table once again. I was so irritated seeing her. She was wearing my favourite jean on her; those dark blue pair that hugged her bum and this white blouse that made her girls look so impressive despite the fact they were completely covered. She looked really good today and honestly, I would give anything right now to just approach her and bring her somewhere private. But I can't. We really do live in two different worlds...

"Fine. Whatever. Bring whoever you want." Dez smiled before her comment actually stole my attention from Ally.

"Whoever we want?" I asked for clarification. She needed her head and soon my eyes fell back on Ally as I watched her laugh at something probably incredibly stupid that Peter said. I played with my lip, ring thinking and like that a reckless idea came to mind.

"Alright, we'll be there."

**I am so sorry I'm possibly the worst writer here who cannot update a story. I will try to update a lot quicker its just that school caught up in my life and it was all really too much for me. But other than that I'm so delighted with the love this story has gotten! Keep the comment and hearts coming! Such great motivation! 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SO SORRY! I didn't expect to take that long to update I've honestly not even got an excuse other than I'm one lazy person But I have made the sacrifice of writing 3000 words for this chapter and I hope you like the chapter I am truly sorry for the amount of time I have taken to update but for those who stayed with this story and for those who have joined I want to say thank you for not giving up on me. I didn't proof-read it so sorry for any mistakes but tell me what you want to happen in the story or what might happen tell me your thoughts and opinion on this chapter thank you all love you and sorry!**

* * *

Ally's POV:

It was around six in the evening, and I was finally heading to my car after hours upon hours of practising my viola in the school orchestra room. But I was actually more than delighted to seeing as, I was practising the solo I acquired after the audition! My orchestra director told me this morning just before my assigned counsellor I was neck and neck with Peter to be the class valedictorian as well!

It's safe to say, it's been an awesome day and a smile has been plastered on my face the entire time! Now I get to top it off by going home and doing absolutely nothing seeing as I knocked out AP Euro during the free period. I'm just gonna place my bum on that couch, and watch this week's episode of Pretty Little Liars!

I opened the school doors, realizing it were actually dark out and while I was happy, there's no denying how sketched out I was being here alone. I looked straight ahead and saw my lone car on the far end of the parking before I started walking to it, rather alarmed. I swear I could hear everything at this very moment and it was creeping me out, so with that I started walking faster when I heard what sounded like footstep. I jumped a bit, scared shitless, before turning and scoped the empty parking lot, but after a few seconds I realized it was just me being paranoid.

With that, I walked even faster towards my metallic green VW Beatle and scrambled through my purse to pull out the keys to my car. By the time I reached the driver's door, I had finally found them but nervously dropped them soon after as a result of all my anxiety.

"Damnit!" I breathed as I bent over to pick them up. But to my surprise I felt a firm grip on my waist and the stranger pulled my bum to his pelvis before I shot straight up screaming. "I will literally give you my fucking wallet and car!" I knew it was a male by his hold and my eyes closed, taking in this terrifying moment. But soon, I heard this familiar chuckle making my eyes widen before I turned to face the asshole. "AUSTIN!" He was still laughing when I punched him hard in his gut, making him actually wince at the pain.

"Fuck Ally!" He said hunched over, grabbing his stomach.

"What the hell is your problem Austin? You scared me shitless!" He started chuckling a bit before he stood straight up again and stepped closer to me.

"Sorry! I had to do it though!" He laughed, but I on the other hand leaned back on my car door with crossed arms. Shaking my head at his childish behaviour. "And for the record, if a guy pulls your ass to his junk, chances are he doesn't want your money or this monstrosity of a car." I scoffed, looking to him like he was the dickhead he truly is. But that just earned even more laughs from him as he brushed it off.

"What the hell are you even till doing here? Didn't you get out of practise at like 5?"

"Yeah, and then I showered in the locker room." I looked at him with a ton of sass and furrowed eyebrows gesturing that still makes zero sense. It didn't take him an hour long to get cleaned. He groaned, clearly annoyed I was making him explain himself. "I saw your car was still here and for reasons like this, I decided to wait and see to it you were good. Okay?" I bit my lip, fighting my smile. I knew that was so painful for him to say.

"Um, thank you?" He groaned, shaking off his comment before he placed his hand on the top of my car, right above my shoulder.

"What were you doing here so late anyways? And at that by yourself. Like a true dumbass if I may add." I scoffed, knowing he was back to his dickhead ways.

"I was practising." He shook his head, with furrowed eyebrows, mentally asking me why he should know what I was talking about. I scoffed. "I got the solo Austin." A light lit in his head before a smile actually appeared on his face.

"Well look at you." He started, making me giggle a bit. "Somehow, you've managed to become an even bigger geek." He laughed before I playfully slapped his chest, laughing with him. But soon, we simmered down and he was just smiling at me for what felt like minutes before he broke the silence. "So um, wanna celebrate?" I scoffed shaking my head.

"I swear, you just can't get enough can you?" He rolled his eyes, shaking his head and my eyebrows instantly sorrowed when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic bag holing the green plant. "Oh."

"Exactly." He chuckled. "You down?" I shook my head.

"I can't. I don't have any spare clothes and my parents would freak if they smelled it on me." He bit his lip, thinking and while I wanted to, I just couldn't take the risk.

"How about I give you one of my hoodies to cover up, and I'll shotgun you so you won't have to touch it?" I bit my lip, thinking it might actually work. I'll just wash my hair as soon as I step in the house.

"Okay yeah." A smile grew on his face before he set the plastic bag back inside his pocket and took my hand, pulling me away from my car. "Where are we going?" He said nothing and we continued walking until I spotted his black Mustang in the other parking lot of the school; the senior lot, which is just really where the popular kids park.

We walked up to his car and he let go of my hand before he walked to his trunk and opened it. It wasn't long before he was done digging through things and he closed it, holding a large grey hoodie in hand. He said nothing, and just handed it to me and opened the passenger door.

"Get in." He demanded. I just scoffed and shook my head before I did as he said. There was no point in trying to find out where he was taking me. As soon as he closed the door and made his way around to the driver's seat, I looked around his car; still impressed by its interior despite how many times we've hooked up in his car over the last six months. It's just that nice. "Alright," He started as he took his spot in the driver's seat. "I'm gonna take you to my secret spot. So keep your mouth shut got it?" My eyebrows furrowed, before a cheeky grin took place on his.

I just nodded my head and as he pulled off, I actually kind of grew excited. But when I noticed him driving off the road and on the very wide pathway leading to our school's practise fields for our sport teams, I looked to him and he was wearing a large smile biting his lip.

"Um, Austin? What the hell are you doing?" He chuckled, and soon we were driving on the freaking football practise fields. "Austin! You can't do this!" He scoffed, briefly looking over to me as if I was the dumbest girl in the world.

"You should know me by now, I do whatever the hell I want." I said nothing as he cockily chuckled and put the car in park in the middle of the damn pitch. "Put the hoodie on and get out." Before I could respond He was already stepping out of the car, closing the door being him.

"Fucking dick." I breathed as I did what he said. When I was good and ready, I stepped out of the car and saw him taking his place on the hood of his car. He patted the spot next to him and I went with it before he started packing his small glass bowl. It was quiet and I just took the time to look around at this rather peaceful place. The only things creating any light were the moon, the stars and the lights from the school parking lot and as I continued looking around, I noticed the numerous tire marks all over the pitch. I had to laugh a bit before I finally broke the silence.

"How often do you do this?" He chuckled.

"All the time. I really couldn't tell you exactly how many times." I chuckled this time, realizing this is his getaway spot. "Alright." He started grabbing my attention. He brought the pipe bowl to his mouth and ran the flame from his lighter right above the herb as he took one massive hit. I just watched him while he held the smoke in his lungs and leaned back on the windshield.

It' always hot watching Austin smoke. You can never tell when he's high and it's also just impressive how well we can manage it. Right now, he's effortlessly releasing the smoke, blowing oh's into the air.

"So," He started, finally looking back to me. "What are your plans for the weekend?" I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't know. Why?" He grew quiet and just looked to me as he was clearly contemplating something. I could tell cause he was playing with his lip ring like he always does when he's making decisions.

"I was thinking, maybe we could shill or something." I was beyond taken back as he just looked to me for my response.

"Austin, we never hang out on the weekends..." He shrugged his shoulders, not seeing how that was relevant. "Well aren't you going to Cassidy's Party? That's all anyone has been talking about today." He nodded his head before he looked away from me.

"Yeah, and I was thinking...maybe you go with me." I actually burst out laughing at the idea, grabbing his attention again. He instantly stared at me with one raised eyebrow, oddly not seeing the humour in the horrible idea.

"Seriously, what the hell are you smoking to think I would ever agree to that?!" He scoffed, looking away from me and shaking his head.

"What the fuck are you doing besides watching Pretty Little Liars and hanging out with your little brother?" My mouth dropped, but I was still smiling. That's exactly what I planned on doing for a lot of it.

"Well, if you must know. I'm gonna start my applications to universities this weekend." It grew quiet as he scoffed again at my nerdiness. But soon I thought about hat his mum said to me just last night. "If you wanna chill, how about we meet up Sunday and fill out those applications your mum caught you looking at the other day." He looked to me, and a dry chuckle escaped his lips as he shook his head.

"Of course Mimi told you about that." I nodded my head, but he looked away.

"Austin you have so much potential! You could have such a decorated application!" He scoffed not wanting to hear it.

"You're forgetting about these tattoos all over my body and my record babe." I scoffed.

"Why do you always do that?" He said sitting up. "Why are you always trying to help me?" I just shrugged my shoulders, trying to hide my personal sensitive spot from him.

"Because you remind me a lot of someone I care about who like you, just needed a push in the right direction." He said nothing, and it just grew silent as he stared at me. But Austin being himself was clearly uncomfortable with it, and rose the bowl between us.

"Want a hit?" I just nodded. He took another hit before he gestured for me to lean in. When I did, his hand cupped my cheek before he pressed his lips on mine and softly blew the smoke into my mouth. I closed my eyes, embracing the smoke that quickly filled my lungs. When I slowly opened my eyes, I was surprised to see Austin's face still incredibly close to mine and his hand was still caressing my cheek as well. He kept looking back and forth between my eyes and my lips and as I released the smoke from my mouth, blowing it onto his lips, he closed his eyes and continually brushed my nose with his.

"Please come with me to the party..." He softly said as he opened his eye. I looked into them seeing the same thing I saw last night before he bedded me.

"Why?" I asked, my eyes not leaving his.

"I want you to meet my friends."

"Why?"

"Fuck." He breathed, before he looked back to me and took a brief breather. "Al's last night...it was different." I nodded my head, making his eyebrows furrow a bit. "Yet you've said nothing about it all day. Why?" I chuckled at his cockiness, knowing he was surprised that unlike every other girl, I didn't flock to him like they would have after a night like ours.

"Austin you know me better than most people." I started, his eyes still staring hard into mine. "I live life based off facts and what's logical. So why would I go after a guy like you?" He scoffed, his hand falling into his lap as he looked to me incredibly offended.

"Wow." He said as he slid off the hood of the car. "You're a bitch." I had to laugh at him while he angrily emptied the bowl in the grass and walked towards his car.

"Austin!" He ignored me, and I slid down from the hood of the car myself before I walked over to him. He was about to open the car door when I grabbed his writ and made him turn around to look at me, when he did I pushed him against the car so his back was now leaned on the door. He just looked over my head, avoiding eye contact, as I continued giggling. "Stop being such an insecure little bitch Austin!" He scoffed and finally looked down at me, glaring. I ignored it and slid my hand onto his chest.

"You think I care about your tattoos?" I continued, he said nothing and kept glaring at me. "You think I care that you have a record?" he said nothing again when I did the unthinkable, and actually caressed the side of his face with my hand. This is something I would never do, but after last night and how much I noticed him staring at me in school today, there is just no way he doesn't feel the same way. "I don't care about any of that, but I do care about my vulnerability. He again said nothing, so with that I took a deep breath and after a long 5 months of holding it all in, I just decided to say it. "Fine since you're scared-..." He scoffed, cutting me off.

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Then say it." He stared at me, contemplating "Say it..." I repeated. He glared into my eyes, but I knew he wasn't genuinely mad. He's just not good with being emotional and him admitting this would seriously bring him out of his bad boy image for those 3 seconds.

"Fine," he stared before he took a quick and subtle deep breath. I felt my heart racing as he stood straight up and finally reacted wrapping hi arms around my waist. He pulled me closer to his body, and soon I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm into you Ally..." I smiled, but his face was still completely straight as he waited for my response. I rose my eye and grazed his nose with mine before I bit my lip, trying to contain my excitement.

"I'm into you too." A small smile was finally starting to break on his face before he rested his forehead on mine and held me tighter.

"Then please, come with me to this party..." I bit my lip, and my smile slightly altered remembering how we even got on this subject. "Ally, you have to meet my friends if we decide to take this to the next level." I sighed, hating that he was right. But a smile formed on my face as I also realized what he had just said.

"The next level?" He bit his lip, nodding. "Meaning?" He playfully rolled his eyes.

"You're playing dumb Ally." I chuckled, hearing his annoyance. "Take what you got from it." I nodded my head, still smiling. I'm content with what I got. "So? Are you coming?" I sighed again, when I thought of a compromise.

"Yeah I'll go." The biggest smile he's shown me all night appeared on his face before he leaned in, trying to kiss me but I leaned away, earning a groan from him.

"On one condition."

"What?"

"Sunday we hang out." He scoffed, nodding his head at what seems like a simple request.

"Fine."

I smiled my biggest one before he laughed and leaned in, grazing my lip with his. "Can I get my kiss now?" I nodded my head before he fully pressed his lips on mine, and we were both smiling through it before it became a full on snogging session. But it wasn't sloppy. Like last night it was emotional, and I could tell that for the first time ever, Austin wasn't aiming for the belt...

_But the feeling of my simple kiss instead._


End file.
